People watch television while involved in other tasks. A television may be sufficiently displaced to allow a viewer to lose track of the tasks. For example, if the task has a timer, then the television viewer may not receive sufficient notification from the timer's alarm. If the task does not have an alarm the television may provide too much of a distraction for the viewer to remember the task.
For example, cooks often prepare meals watching television. While television viewing can be a welcome distraction, televisions are often not in the kitchen. In such cases, cooks ignore kitchen timers because they are not conveniently viewed or heard. Generally, people watch television while conducting some other task or while being out of a reasonable notification range of a timer or alert for that other task.
Accordingly, a need remains for a television with a timer. The television timer should be easily viewed and allow timing of multiple events. The television should provide an alert for timer expiration and allow easy interaction with the timer.